Love, But All The Things Before
by Gleeker007
Summary: Santana over hears what Finns says to Rachel to her; she's a bitch with no feelings. But, Santana decides to change and tries to befriend Rachel. I suck at summaries, sorry. xD
1. How It All Begun

**This is my first Fic so please feedback on this is key to it being really good! It'll finally be a Pezberry romance but like Rachel Berry needs applause to live, I need drama. Please review and give me any ideas or your opinion, good or bad. Please it will honestly help. **

* * *

Everything was going fine for one Santana Lopez as she walked into McKinley on a fine Monday morning. She didn't know why she was so excited, it wasn't like her to be smiling this early but, she was and she had a feeling that today was something to be happy of.

The Latina strode down the halls like she frigging owned the place, which in her mind she did. She made it to her locker and then went to an early Glee Club session before she had to be in any class. Seeing Puck as she neared the Chior room she smiled.

They'd been friends for as long as she could remember and was glad he was her best friend, people sometimes underestimated his emotional capacity but they were just people she couldn't care less.

"S'up Bro?" She fist pounded his fist as he walked up next to her "Hey Bropez" He smirked and they both walked up to the Choir door where all but Finn and Rachel were leaning their heads on.

_Typical._ Santana thought to herself as she raised an eyebrow at Quinn and Brittany who were standing together like penguins in deep conversation but stopped once they saw Santana and Puck there.

"San! hi, Rachel and Finn are arguing and they're now arguing about you." Brittany said in her hyped up state and Quinn winked at the brunette. "Seems like RuPaul and Frankenteen like the Lopez." Quinn said as she smirked before her and Brittany stated talking again. Santana looked over to Puck but he just looked dumbfounded. Sighing she pushed past all the other Glee Clubbers and listened closely to the shouting going on before opening the door.

She walked in quietly with the two Glee Captains too busy arguing to see her.

"Finn! This is not about you and Santana having sexual relations, it's the fact that you lied to me about it when I was actually honest with you!" Rachel screamed as she looked at Finn as his face reddened.

"No! You wouldn't have cared if it were Quinn or Brittany you just care at the Santana of it all!" He screamed just as loudly back at her. "I'm your boyfriend yet all you talk about is Santana, it's like even though she torments you, you want her over me." His voice softened at the last sentence as he placed a hand on the Diva's shoulder.

"Look, Santana is a bitch, trust me I know. And, I'm just trying to protect you from her, she has no feelings. She's 99.9999999% bitch and only 0.0000001% feelings. You really want to get with that?" Finn asked looking at Rachel. Santana looked at the two, jaw nearly hitting the ground.

_I'm not that mean am i? Not everyone thinks of me like that do they? _

She thought to herself before running out the door only to come to a halt by all the others who were looking at her with shocked faces. She looked to Puck and he shook his head as if he was saying it wasn't true but she shrugged it off.

"I'm a total heartless bitch." The Latina said more to herself than anyone else and walked away from the people and bumped into Mr. Shue. "Oh, Santana, I'm sorry, the meeting is that way." He said turning to point to the door but saw all everyone albeit Finn and Rachel there and looked back at Santana, confused.

"I'm a heartless bitch." She repeated in a daze but before Mr. Shue could say anything she walked on out the school and somehow she made it home because the next thing she knew she was breaking down into tears on her bed, her Cheerios uniform crumpled and her phone on the bedside table vibrating constantly.

In that moment she had decided that things had to change, she didn't want _everyone _to see her as a bitch so she was going to change.


	2. In The Dead Of Silence

_**So even though I didn't get much feed back for this story I'm going to post the second chapter, please tell me what you think and how I could improve on it. Oh and R&R please. (:**_

* * *

Santana walked into to school the next day with the smallest of smiles on her face. Granted she wasn't happy about what had happened the day before but she still thought it best not to use her HBIC glare if she didn't want to seem the meanest of mean.

When a little Freshman caught her eye line by accident, expected her to bite his head off like a over sized dog would. He shot her a confused look when she just smiled at him which probably looked like a grimace and carried on to her locker, complimenting Mercedes and Tina on the way there.

Mercedes looked to Santana's retreating form then back to Tina. "Girl, am I dreaming or did Satan just compliment us." Tina looked at the Diva with an equally shocked look. "I don't know, maybe we're in an alternate universe. Like when I bumped my head!" Mercedes let out a nervous laugh and shook her head. "I hope not."

Santana made it to her locker and then to her first class, through out the whole day Santana bit back from making snide remarks and just being plain bitchy. The Latina hated to admit it, but it actually felt good that people weren't wincing every time she looked at them except the confused looks she got were quite annoying.

Lunch time came around and Santana was actually proud with herself for only snapping once or so, and that was at a teacher who was really pissing her off. As she grabbed her tray with food she scanned the whole cafeteria. She would be expected to sit with the jocks and Cheerios, but since she was being all nice and all that shizz she made her way over to the table full of Gleeks.

It was as if the whole place had gone silent and everyone was watching her, she hated it. People were looking at her as if she'd sprouted a second head, but if this is what she had to do to get Rachel to even like her then it was worth it. She didn't even know where this less mean, non insulting Santana had come from, it's like Snix had gone on holiday only never to return, but after hearing Finn say those things about her made her realize she didn't want to be a mean, insulting, bitchy person that people spent their time being afraid of.

So, with a smile that probably looked like a grimace she walked up to Rachel, her smile only faltering when all the Gleeks were looking at her with their jaws hitting the floor. "Um, Berry. I was wondering... if we-" The Latina paused as Rachel gave her a confused look. "Ra- Berry, I wonder if there's some place we can talk... alone"

She had almost called her Rachel, but decided against it as all the others were staring at them and Finn looked like her was ready to pounce if something happened, so she didn't insult her, she just went with the safest and waited for the smaller brunettes answer.

It came out as barely a whisper but the Diva simply nodded and the next thing Santana knew they walking out the lunch hall with every pair of eyes on them and as soon as they had left, the cafeteria erupted in loud whispers as to what Santana was up to.

* * *

Once out in the empty hallway Santana came crashing into Rachel as the smaller brunette turned around. Santana let out a mumble of an apology and took a deep breath, this was going to have a lot of explaining.

"Look, Berry. I over heard you and Finnocence yesterday..." The Diva tried to interrupt but she just carried on.

"But, I'm saying he is right, I'm just a heartless bitch, I don't know why I even care what he said but I came here to apologize, for everything. I know I can't expect everyone to see the change of heart in me but, I just wanted you to be the first to know that as of today I am going to try so hard not to be so mean. I didn't realize I was so horrid to people, especially you and the other Gleek members. So, I am sorry for calling you Man hands, Hobbit, Treasure Trail, Yentle, Dwarf, Midget and Berry. And I'm sorry I ever caused a slushy or two in your way. I mean look at Quinn she's stopped with the insults hasn't she? Why can't I?"

Santana looked at the tiny Diva, Rachel was surprisingly quiet. She normally had a lot to say especially if it were on her opinion or something. With what seemed like a life time, but only mere minutes Rachel spoke again and let out a little laugh.

"Santana, I was only going to ask if you were feeling ok because Mercedes and Tina came to me today looking as though they had seen a ghost. But, anyway what Finn said might have been true but he was only angry at me not you. Plus, thank you for the apology, I accept it immensely and I do understand when you say you want to change, just don't change too much, ok?"

Santana felt herself smiling at how easily Rachel seemed to take her apology and nodded before they both made their way back into the cafeteria and yet another deafening silence grew as all eyes were on the two brunettes.

"Remind me not to become too nice, these people are making me want to barf with all the curious and weird looks." The Latina muttered under her breath and Rachel just laughed. As if the people weren't there, the Diva took her seat next to Finn again and started up a conversation with Brittany about how Lord Tubbington had started up a gang yet again.

Santana smiled to herself, today had been a long day and she couldn't wait until it was over.


End file.
